


FebuWhump2021 Day 20: Betrayal

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Goodbyes, Loss of Trust, Roleswap, Sad Ending, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The Doctor learns that the reader has been working with The Master.
Relationships: Dhawan!Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Whittaker)/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 3





	FebuWhump2021 Day 20: Betrayal

“I trusted you.”

“I can explain…”

He shook his head, fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket and straightening the small golden cufflinks so that he didn’t have to look you in the eye. He couldn’t bare it. All this time The Doctor had thought that you’d been his friend, that you stayed because you wanted to, because you wanted to be with him. But no. That was a fantasy, a story you’d created. And he’d been so desperate to fill the hole in his hearts that he’d allowed himself to be swept up in like a fool.

He should have been angry, should have shouted at you and begged to know why you’d done this, but all he felt was sadness. Disappointment that you weren’t who he thought you were. After all, you’d been perfect. So inquisitive, looking at the world with a sparkle in your eyes. Always willing to listen to his go off on tangents, asking questions, never bored. Encouraging him, supporting him. But that was all a lie. The perfect companion, designed specifically to capture his fragile hearts and lure him into a trap.

“How long?”

You circled the silver console and lights flickered angrily wherever you touched, The TARDIS hurt by your betrayal too. You reached out to touch him but your hand fell away, for which The Doctor was grateful. He very well might have forgiven you entirely if you simply took his hand and told him that you were sorry.

You probably knew that too which could only mean you’d made your choice already. You didn’t need his forgiveness. You’d chosen her, chosen The Master.

At least you had the grace to look pained, to pretend that this revelation of the truth actually hurt you too. As if any of the adventures you had shared meant something, that you held him in some form of regard.

Had you laughed behind his back this whole time, he wondered. The pair of you plotting together, luring him into situations designed to test his resolve, to draw him into darkness. Either way, whether your friendship was built on a foundation of lies, or, worse, whether the betrayal had sprung at a later date, you retained enough of your humanity to try and save his feelings. The Master hadn’t corrupted you entirely.

Eyes on the ground, you answered, “Since Pil’O.”

The Doctor kept a steady expression but inside his hearts shattered. Pil’O had been almost a year ago. Beneath his fingers, the TARDIS hummed gently, his old girl trying her best to centre him, to hold back the rage which would no doubt explode once you were gone and he was alone again. For even now, after everything you’d done, he still couldn’t bring himself to hurt you.

“Where do I need to take you?”

“Doctor?”

He drew a long steady breath. You weren’t stupid; it was one of the many reasons he found your company so pleasurable. Your surprise was just another dagger in his chest. What lies The Master must have told to convince you that he would ever lay a finger on you. That was what she did, The Doctor supposed. She had manipulation down to an art and you were just the material she wielded.

It wasn’t your fault. Not really. The Master had that effect on people. He had that effect on people.

Over and over he attracted wonderful people, humans with light and hope in their souls, open minds and just a sliver of darkness, shields of cynicism to protect them from the harshness of reality. And where The Doctor tried to bolster the good, he knew it was not only The Master that encouraged the worst. It left a toll, this life, and he couldn’t blame her entirely. He couldn’t blame you either.

People left him. It was just the way of life.

Twisting a dial on the console, he still couldn’t bring himself to glance your way. “She must have given you a meeting spot. Somewhere to wait once you’d acquired whatever she had you steal from the TARDIS core.”

“I… Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?”

“Kind.”

The Doctor laughed, soft and so very sad. “Because you have made your choice and I care for you too much to allow it to spoil what we had. Even if it wasn’t real to start with.”

Back turned, you reeled off a set of space-time co-ordinates. The TARDIS groaned as he entered them into navigation, urging him to reconsider and give you one more chance, but The Doctor’s mind was made. As was yours. When the ship landed, you grabbed your bag and headed for the door.

The bright sky of Fortuna shone through the doorway, casting a sharp silhouette of your body against the light. “It wasn’t all a lie, Doctor. Travelling with you, it was fun. And you were great. It’s… She’s just better. I am sorry.”

“So am I. So am I.”


End file.
